Transformers: Destiny
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: Megatron is finally victorious on Cybertron - but is he only one step closer to ultimate demise?


Transformers: Destiny  
By Peter J. Strzelecki  
  
  
  
Open on: Cybertron.  
  
Narrator: Four million years ago, he started a war that would lay waste to his home planet, Cybertron. The war continues into the present day, and now, as then, he is convinced of its ultimate justice.  
  
Pan into: The rubble of Cybertron. Ruined cities, barren battlefields.  
  
Narrator: But today, the war is over...  
  
Pan into Darkmount, and Megatron looking out over his world.  
  
Narrator: And Cybertron is his!  
  
Megatron collapses into his throne and grieves.  
  
Narrator: But not all victories are sweet.  
  
Megatron: Nnnn...why? Why?  
  
Starscream enters his chamber.  
  
Starscream: Commander Megatron? Our scouts report that only the Wreckers remain on Cybertron. All other remnants of Autobot resistance have fled either to earth, or the planet's two moons.  
  
Megatron: Nnnn...  
  
Starscream: Megatron? Permission to hunt down and destroy the Wreckers?  
  
Megatron: Destiny...   
  
Megatron leaps to his feat.  
  
Megatron: You will not take Megatron!  
  
Starscream: M-Megatron?  
  
Megatron: You fool Starscream! Don't you see! My fate is set - this victory only seals my doom!  
  
Starscream: Hm. Not a bad prospect.  
  
Megatron (in his face): Yours as well, fool! Unicron will come in five years! Our empire will crumble! You will be dust...and I...Galvatron.  
  
Starscream: Unicron has been destroyed!  
  
Megatron: Unicron cannot be destroyed.  
  
Starscream: I say your destiny is your own to make - that's what you once taught me...  
  
Megatron: That was long ago, before...  
  
Starscream: Before nothing! Now you see Megatron! You have lost the fire! Decepticons do not fear the future; they make it!   
  
Starscream raises his fist and his voice.  
  
Starscream: If you will not rid Cybertron of the last Autobots, I will!  
  
Starscream runs out of the room, leaving Megatron to grieve. He looks out into the horizon.  
  
Megatron: Destiny?  
  
Cut To: Landmine, Cloudburst and Waverider, in their Pretender shells, scavenge the terrain.  
  
Cloudburst: This is hopeless! We should flee Cybertron!  
  
Landmine: Our ancestors fought to the death for four million years! We can do no less!  
  
Waverider: Landmine's right! I don't want to go down in history as the last Autobot to abandon Cybertron!  
  
Cloudburst: So you'd rather be the last Autobot to die?  
  
Landmine: And what would you have us do, Cloudburst? Eh? Be like Optimus Prime and cower on earth?  
  
Waverider: It's through his neglect of our war effort here that we're loosing here on Cybertron!  
  
Cloudburst: You know Prime's reasons - the innocents of that planet are at risk from our war! Their protection...  
  
Starscream (vo): Will be your death!  
  
We pan up and see Starscream, standing with Bludgeon and Octo-Punch flanking him.  
  
Octo-Punch: Funny how Autobots always talk so much.  
  
Bludgeon: They do not have the warrior spirit in them, Octo-Punch. Yah!  
  
Bludgeon attacks, slashing through the Autobot ranks and neatly landing on the other side of them.  
  
Landmine: Uh... come on! Three Decepticons? We can take them!  
  
Starscream: Ha! Fool! This planet is ours now...   
  
Starscream raises his arms, and the Terrorcons and Seacons appear!  
  
Starscream: You face an army!  
  
The Decepticons fire, blasting at the Autobots who are riddled with holes. The Pretenders collapse out of their suits.  
  
Landmine: Ah! A fight to the death!  
  
Cloudburst grabs his friend and pushes him into a gutter.   
  
Hun-Grr: They've gone underground!  
  
Starscream: Then hunt them down! Leave no microchip un-turned until they are found!  
  
The Decepticons pour through the gutter. Cut To: Darkmount. Megatron stands at the control panel.  
  
Starscream (vo): Now in pursuit of Autobots! Radio transmission will be complicated down there - pity, you won't hear their screams! Starscream out!  
  
The line is cut. Megatron turns away from the panel. He gasps in horror. Galvatron stands before him.  
  
Megatron: No! No!  
  
Galavtron begins to laugh madly. Megatron blasts him, but the image dissapears, and the blasts hits a wall.   
  
Megatron: An illusion! I'm hallucinating!  
  
Megatron walks over to the window and looks out over Cybertron.   
  
Megatron: Is this how it is to end? To even conceive that I, the mighty Megatron, was defeated in another time, in any time, and tranformed into a raving lunatic...no...no!  
  
We zoom in on Megatron's face.  
  
Megatron: It cannot be!  
  
Cut To: Undeground. Cloudburst, Landmine and Waverider, vehicles, race through the tunnels, deeper under Cybertron. They finally stop at a massive door, and transform to robots.  
  
Landmine: Blast it Cloudburst - what's the idea?  
  
Cloudburst: Saving your life you mean? I figured living would do you better, young one.  
  
Waverider: We won't live long at this rate - face it; we're the last Autobots on a planet full of Decepticons!  
  
Landmine: What's past this door?  
  
Cloudburst: Who knows? But we'll soon find out!  
  
Cloudburst begins to shove at the doors. His friends help him, and he is soon inside. Inside is a massive abyss, with one broad bridge leading towards a great dome structure. The dome itself shines with the radiant power of some kind of core.   
  
Landmine: What is this place?  
  
Rewind (vo): Welcome.  
  
The Pretenders turn in shock towards Rewind.  
  
Rewind: So much for isolation.  
  
Waverider: I know you - you're Rewind! An Autobot!  
  
Landmine: Alright! You mean there's more Autobots here!  
  
Rewind: Well, in a way, all the Autobots are here. But then again so are all the Decepticons.  
  
Landmine: What?  
  
Rewind: You have stumbled upon the Cybertronian Archive. I am its curator.  
  
Cloudburst: The archive? But it was destroyed centuries ago!  
  
Rewind: Nine hundred and forty three earth years, two days, six hours, seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds; mark, to be precise.   
  
Cloudburst: Uh. Right.  
  
Rewind: But that was the Archival Library. I managed to save much of the actual archives, and have since rebuilt the library here - in the depths of Cybertron.  
  
Landmine: Figured everybody'd be too busy with the war topside to come down here and bug you, eh?  
  
Rewind: Oh yes; although there have been four thousand and nineteen recorded expeditions to the center of Cybertron - but considering a four million year history, that's a fairly thin stretch.  
  
Landmine: Er...naturally...  
  
Cloudburst: Look Rewind; things have changed for the worse up there.   
  
Waverider: The Decepticons have won, and we're the last Autobots on Cybertron!  
  
Landmine: Yeah - and we got a horde of 'em on our tail!  
  
Rewind: Interesting. Very similar to the Last Stand of the Omega-sector during the Gladiatorial wars; they too were in quite a similar situation.  
  
Landmine: I...you don't understand, friend! This isn't history - not yet at least!  
  
Waverider: Yeah, we need off this planet - or we're toast!  
  
Rewind: Yes. The Omega - Sector had a similar need. Unfortunately, no ships were readily available and they were slaughtered.   
  
Landmine: No! No! I refuse to die here with this walking dictionary! I'm giong back up there!  
  
Cloudburst: Don't be rash! Perhaps Rewind's vast knowledge can save us!  
  
Waverider: Yeah, Rewind, there has to be a similar situation to ours when someone actually did get away!  
  
Rewind: Ah, well...I will have to research the data records for specifics...  
  
Cloudburst: Then let's do it! I'll go with him - you two stand guard!  
  
Landmine: Oh, thanks for the easy job, pal.  
  
Cloudburst and Rewind run into the archival room, while the others wait outdoors. Suddenly, the Terrorcons and Seacons bust in, firing.  
  
Waverider: Hurry it up, Cloudburst - things are getting hot out here!  
  
Cut To: Darkmount. Megatron is at the panel again.  
  
Starscream: ...Bots... engaged... oying... ki...killed soon... victory will... ours...  
  
Megatron: Nnnn... Starscream, my impetuous apprentice turned disillusioned traitor... you have for once succeeded in embarrassing me... but not for long...  
  
Cut To: Landmine fights off the Terrorcons with his bare hands. Starscream enters and shoots him down.  
  
Starscream: A valiant effort Autobot, but you're history!  
  
Suddenly, the dome begins to rumble and opens a hatch which reveals a laser cannon. The cannon fires and blasts the Decepticons, scattering them. Then, the dome begins to lift off.  
  
Waverider: What the?  
  
Cut To: Inside the Dome, Cloudburst and Rewind cheer.  
  
Cloudburst: It works- get onboard Autobots!  
  
Rewind: To think we were rummaging in the past to find a solution which was right here before us!  
  
Landmine and Waverider run in.  
  
Waverider: What gives?  
  
Rewind: I totally forgot - I rigged this archive into a star ship, so I could keep our sacred history mobile in case of attack!  
  
Landmine: What? You remember the stupidest petty details, but it took you time to figure this out! Primus it's a wonder we're alive!  
  
Waverider: Well, let's make history - get us out'a...  
  
Suddenly, the entire ship implodes. We cut outside to see it. The Autobots are tossed about, badly damaged.  
  
Landmine: What...?  
  
Megatron, in all his glory, flies in and lands.  
  
Waverider: No...  
  
Megatron: Behold Decepticons; I began this war with a promise of victory - now I fulfill that pledge!  
  
Megatron fires again, engulfing all the Autobots in smoke. They moan as they burn. Rewind transforms quickly into tape mode. The other Decepticons cheer for their leader.  
  
Starscream: Megatron - your rash action has destroyed what appeared to be the historical archives!  
  
Cut Throat: What of it?  
  
Starscream: Idiot - much valuable data from our past was probably stored there!  
  
Megatron: We are Decepticons. The past is nothing to us. The future stands before us - we do not fear the future, we create it!  
  
The Decepticons cheer.  
  
Megatron: Onward to empire! History ends today! Destiny is mine!  
  
The Decepticons file out. We pan down and focus on a small cassette tape which remains in tact in the rubble. It is Rewind. He transforms when the Decepticons have left and raises his weapon.  
  
Rewind: Think again, Megatron. It never ends. END.   
  



End file.
